Nicht nach Plan
by SinRose
Summary: So hat sich Beka Valentine das nicht vorgestellt, das lief so gar nicht nach Plan. http:geschichtenparadies.siteboard.de


So hast du dir das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt. Du hattest Pläne für diesen ganz speziellen Augenblick. Allerdings passiert ja grundsätzlich nie irgendetwas nach Plan, sonst wäre das Leben wohl nicht so unfair. Nicht auf einem Planeten. Du hast sie doch noch nie gemocht, und immer aus gutem Grund. Dir war der Weltraum immer lieber, und die Maru und dann irgendwann die Andromeda. Du hast für das Commonwealth gekämpft obwohl du es mehr als einmal für sinnlos gehalten hast. Aber Dylan hat so etwas an sich, er kann dich davon überzeugen dass du das richtige tust, obwohl du keinen Erfolg erkennen kannst. Dir war Erfolg immer wichtig, weil du damit gewusst hast dass du auf einem guten Weg bist, einen für dich guten Weg bist.

Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr und irgendwie kann dir jetzt keiner mehr sagen dass das was du tust Sinn hat. Du hast gesehen wie das Schiff explodiert ist, einfach so. Damit hat er wohl auch nicht gerechnet. Er wollte immer im Kampf sterben, für die gute Sache. Jetzt war es ein Maschinenschaden und ein viel zu altes Schiff. Das hat er nicht verdient. Aber man bekommt ja eh selten was man verdient, und vielleicht ist das auch gut so. Weil du nicht weißt was du dann bekommen würdest. Immerhin bist du nicht gerade das was man Vorzeigeoffizier nennt. Dafür hast du dich schon oft zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt oder einfach nicht das getan was man dir befohlen hat. Aber du hast eh Probleme mit Autorität. Du hast dich immer sofort in deiner Freiheit eingeschränkt gefühlt, so als wollte dir irgendjemand die Lust zum atmen nehmen.

Als er dann nicht mehr da war ist irgendwie alles den Bach hinuntergegangen. Du willst das Wort das man normalerweise über ihn sagt, nicht denken. Weil das so endgültig klingt. Du wolltest eigentlich auch gar nicht auf diese Beerdigung. Es war ja eh nichts mehr zum Beerdigen da, und dann hat man einen leeren Sarg in das Weltall geschickt und alle haben so getan als würden sie trauern. Du weißt dass sie alle nur gelogen haben, weil sie ihn ja doch alle nicht gemocht haben. Er war ein bisschen zu laut, ein bisschen zu aufdringlich, ein bisschen zur rebellisch. Einfach ein bisschen zu sehr Dylan Hunt. Genau das hast du an ihm gemocht, weil er sich nicht unterbringen hat lassen. Er ist immer seinen Mann gestanden, das hat ihm deinen Respekt eingebracht.

Du bist nicht gegangen, obwohl du sehr nahe dran gewesen bist. Aber das Commonwealth war doch immer sein Traum, wärst du gegangen, du wärst ihm in den Rücken gefallen. Zumindest hast du das so gefunden, und deswegen bist du geblieben. Du warst nicht ganz so überzeugt von seiner Idee, schon von Anfang an nicht, aber du bist trotzdem darin aufgegangen. Du hattest eine Aufgabe, du warst für etwas zu gebrauchen, du warst nützlich. Irgendwie hast du das Gefühl wohl gebraucht.  
Deswegen bist du jetzt auch hier, im Namen des Commonwealth sozusagen. Irgendein Politiker hat Unterstützung gebraucht weil ihn jemand stürzen wollte. Du kannst dir diese ganzen Dinge nicht so ganz merken, zum Teil auch weil es dich nicht wirklich interessiert. Wenn Rommie sagt dass das so richtig ist, dann glaubst du ihr. Vertrauen ist in einem Team das Wichtigste. Und du vertraust ihr, mehr als du es jemals geglaubt hast. Sie sind für dich eine Familie geworden, die, die du nie gehabt hast. Zumindest nicht so wie du dir es immer gewünscht hättest.

Auf einmal hast du diesen Geschmack von Blut im Mund und irgendwie kommt dir das alles so bekannt vor. In solchen Situationen bist du schon so oft gewesen, nur warst du eigentlich niemals alleine. Irgendjemand war immer bei dir. Meistens war es Tyr und dann ist Rhade gekommen. Und irgendwie vermisst du den Kodiak weil er dich so viel gelehrt hat. Irgendwie hat er dir die Welt gezeigt, aber anders als du sie bisher gesehen hast. Du willst nicht viel über ihn nachdenken, weil dann die Erinnerungen kommen die du eigentlich schon lange loswerden willst. Aber du kannst nicht vergessen, höchstens verdrängen.

Irgendwie wird jetzt alles schwarz vor Augen und du hörst das Pfeifen der Vögel nur von Weiten. So hätte es nicht enden sollen. Du wolltest eigentlich anders gehen. Mit ein bisschen mehr Kampf, und deinem Gegner wolltest du in die Augen schauen. Jetzt hat man dich erschossen, aus dem Hinterhalt. Du hast den Schützen nicht gesehen, du hast es noch nicht einmal geahnt. Irgendwie zieht das Leben jetzt an dir vorbei und die Menschen mit denen du es verbracht hast. Und du weißt dass du sie alle vermissen wirst. Weil es ohne sie wohl nicht das Selbe gewesen wäre. Sie haben aus dir das gemacht was du geworden bist. Ob das jetzt positiv oder negativ ist, das soll jeder für sich selbst wissen. Vielleicht wirst du in den Geschichtsbücher neben Dylan Hunt genannt werden, aber das ist nicht das was zählt.

Du hast dein Leben für das gegeben was dir wichtig gewesen ist, und du hast dein Team nicht enttäuscht. Und irgendwie ist das doch alles was zählt, oder? Du weißt dass sie traurig sein werden, weil du nicht mehr kommen wirst. Aber sie werden auch diese Zeit durchstehen. Vielleicht wird das Team nie wieder das Selbe sein, zuerst Dylan und jetzt du, wer weiß wer als nächstes kommt. Aber du weißt dass sie das schon machen werden, Harper wird das schon richten. Weil er erwachsener geworden ist, nicht mehr der kleine Junge von früher. Manchmal hast du das bedauert. Weil er am Tod des Captain irgendwie gebrochen ist. Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben will, aber du kennst ihn schon solange, du kannst hinter seine Maske blicken. Freunde für immer.

Jetzt schweigen die Vögel und du spürst gar nichts mehr. So hätte es nicht enden sollen, das war nicht der Plan. Aber nichts geht nach Plan. Und so bist du gestorben Beka Valentine, erschossen aus dem Hinterhalt auf einem Planeten. Und du hast Planeten doch immer gehasst.


End file.
